


One more drink

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Being secretly head over heels for each other, it takes a coincidence to get things rolling.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	One more drink

**Author's Note:**

> I can't let go of them just yet.

Inui Takumi was just any other student of architecture with a liking for high buildings. He had enrolled in university a year ago, and everything had went without trouble so far. He lived together with his best friends Mari and Keitarou who owned a cleaning shop. 

He regularly went to the gokons his other friends in university suggested attending, but it wasn't really for him. 

While the others were chatting with the girls and singing and drinking, his thoughts drifted away more and more often, but not just anywhere. He realized one of those loud evenings in the karaoke bar when they sat together that his thoughts almost always revolved around their new handsome assistant professor. 

He put his glass down and leaned back, watching as Keitarou and his other best friend, Mari, went wild over an old idol song, jumping around and dancing. 

Across the table was his all time rival, Kusaka Masato, a rich spoiled dude from a wealthy family who rubbed it under his nose all the time that he had to do a part time job in Keitarou's cleaning shop while his parents, who were rich lawyers, payed for everything, including his excessive party life. 

Takumi wasn't someone to party heavily or flirt with girls a lot, he rejected them politely when they tried to hit on him. The young assistant professor just wouldn't leave his mind. 

He sighed and took a sip of his drink once again. He should just give up on that silly thought. He didn't have confidence. 

The only reason he came along was probably to spend time with Keitarou and Mari and no sweet words from girls with short skirts could lull him in, as gay as he was, he just wasn't interested in them, but he was too chicken to openly tell them. 

Kusaka was indeed quite the opposite. Slumped down in his seat across him with two girls in each arm, he grinned pleased with himself in his rich clothes and the girls were all over him. 

Once Kusaka had given him a number of one of them but he had just thrown it away on the way home. The last thing he wanted was some introductions from Kusaka. He almost felt sorry for the girls. 

They seemed to enjoy themselves though, whether it was for trying to hook up with a rich one, or liking his presence in general, Takumi couldn't tell. However, he opted for the first version since he couldn't imagine how anyone could enjoy the presence of a cocky guy like that. 

Trying not to bother himself with thoughts about Kusaka anymore, he grabbed the tambourine despite himself, usually hating this kind of stuff because he thought it was embarrassing, and began to hit it in the rhythm of the melody to Keitarous and Maris singing just not to ruin the night for them. 

It was getting late and eventually, everyone said their goodbyes, Kusaka leaving with the two girls at once, probably to get drunk at another bar and hit the nearest cheap love hotel in downtown Shibuya. 

Takumi couldn't care less as they packed up, Mari and Keitarou still hyped from the singing, but they had stopped trying to get Takumi to sing long ago. 

They were glad he came along after all. 

Outside, Takumi stretched a bit and they began to walk home together when Keitarou realized he had forgotten something and headed back, Mari following him. 

Takumi excused himself and made his way up to his motorcycle when he almost ran into a slender figure while trying to turn around the corner, having walked a little too fast. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically, bowing his head shortly to the passenger. 

"Inui-kun?" A familiar voice called out to him. Takumi raised his head and looked at the pedestrian. With the casual clothes, he looked so different but it was clear that it was his assistant professor, Kiba Yuuji. 

"Sensei!" Takumi uttered in surprise, "what a surprise" 

Kiba smiled his usual friendly smile. "On your way home?" 

"Yeah," Takumi said but didn't move, neither did Kiba. 

"Or.. Do you perhaps have time for one more drink?" Kiba said slowly, feeling Takumi's hesitation. 

"Sure," Takumi said, putting his keys back he had already pulled out. What could one drink mean... 

Of course they didn't just drink one drink in the end. In the bustling izakaya that Kiba had headed to it was so loud that they had to either drink in complete silence around the drunk salary men, which would have been ridiculous, or shift closer and talk to the other into their ear. 

Takumi wasn't sure if either option was such a good idea, considering his slight nervousness that he had started to feel ever since he had realized he was out for a drink with Kiba just now. 

He was desperately trying to hide it from Kiba, resulting in turning things even worse. 

He shuffled his feet nervously sitting at the table on his knees like everyone around while Kiba looked at him with a little frown. 

"Are you okay? You don't look too well. Anything bothering you with your studies? You have good grades, don't you? I read your essay. Oh, maybe it's the other students?" 

Takumi shook his head. He wished he had more confidence, wished he could just tell Kiba what he was feeling. 

"It's nothing like that," he stammered, "I think I'd rather go now," he added, attempting to get up. 

In that moment, he felt Kiba's hand on his own, shortly, before he pulled it back again so noone would see. 

"Please don't leave," he whispered so only Takumi could hear, "I want you to stay..a little longer.." 

Takumi froze in his place on the cushion and his ears turned red. 

"Ah mhh" he mumbled sheepishly. Despite his playboy looks he was actually really shy and a little clumsy when it came to things like these. 

But this was exactly what Kiba secretly liked about Takumi. He just didn't have the courage to tell him, but he really liked having Takumi around. Besides, he was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Kiba sometimes wondered if he would go to hell for his thoughts of daydreaming about his young, handsome student, about laying him on his desk and taking him and he wondered what Takumi looked and tasted and smelled like underneath the ugly sweaters and vests he always wore, and sometimes he felt he was hiding a little bit behind those outfits and glasses. 

Takumi ordered another beer, now being over 20 and legal to drink, and downed it while Kiba did the same in silence. They hadn't said anything ever since Kiba had said he wanted him to stay. 

"Kiba-sensei," Takumi began, but the surroundings were just not right. There were so many people around and it was too risky to discuss private matters. 

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Kiba's voice was close to his ear, a little closer that necessary, and Takumi shuddered softly before he nodded.

They decided to go to the riverside, the night scenery being really pretty with all the lights of the buildings across it, and reflecting in the downstream. They walked a bit and then came to a halt at the railing, arms leaning on it and looked at the water. 

"You like high buildings, don't you?" Kiba said casually even though he knew the truth very well. Sometimes he looked at Takumi a little more than at his other students and he had also seen the sketches he had made of some of Nishi Shinjuku's most well known skyscrapers. 

"Yeah," Takumi said, being someone who didn't talk much in general. The soft summer wind felt nice in his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if this was all a dream. 

"I'm really glad it was you I ran into to have my after work beer," Kiba added, "it's been a long day." 

Takumi looked at him from the side. 

"You can always talk to me if something is going on," he said suddenly and Kiba widened his eyes. 

"I'm just a student," Takumi added, looking at the river again, "but I can listen." 

Kiba smiled. "Thanks, I'll count on you, then" 

"I don't want to go home," Takumi said and pushed himself off the railing to turn around and lean against it with his back. 

"What do you want to do, then?" Kiba looked at him from the side. From either perspective, he was just so beautiful. 

He was too much for him. 

"Why not hang out a bit more," Takumi finally said into the sky, too shy to look at the young assistant professor directly. Technically, he was just a few years older than him, having just started his job, but doing it earnestly and being a hard worker. 

"Inui-kun" Kiba said, "I..." 

"Don't... Please.. I don't want it to ruin this moment..." Takumi said, "I'm sorry I'm being selfish but my imagination of being like this with you is too nice to be destroyed now.. You are probably going to say you have to go home, and we can't be or even worse, you don't want to" 

Kiba gulped as he listened to Takumi's words, the one who usually didn't say a lot. 

"I am just confused about my feelings, but I want to be around you so bad," Takumi finished and turned his back to the other. 

The breeze became cooler, maybe he should head home after all. That's when he felt the warm and tight and sudden embrace of the other. Kiba, who wasn't able to hold back his feelings anymore, the words of the other having brought them to light. 

"I don't want anything more than to be around you, too," he whispered into Takumi's neck, feeling Takumi relax against him. 

"Sensei..." Takumi breathed, turning around and leaning in to kiss Kiba, hard and desperate. The other man responded immediately, breaking apart only shortly after because even though it was dark, they were still outside in the open, with the risk of people passing by. 

"Take me somewhere, Sensei," Takumi said and Kiba nodded as he untangled from him. 

"Call me Kiba like this," he added and Takumi nodded. 

"Just when we are like this," Kiba added and began to walk, Takumi following him. 

It was exciting to not be heading home like the usual, Takumi thought as they headed to Kiba's car and drove through the nightly city. Kiba's apartment wasn't very far though, but of course it was a bit fancier than the room Takumi had at that cleaning shop. 

They didn't talk but every now and then, Kiba squeezed Takumi's hand who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, looking at the tall buildings passing by. 

When they arrived at Kiba's apartment, though, the formalities were gone. Instead of offering tea like one usually would, Kiba barely waited until Takumi had slid out of his shoes at the genkan before grabbing him gently yet passionately and pressing him against the wall to kiss him again, this time long but not less desperate. 

Judging by Takumi's mumbles, he enjoyed it, and Kiba couldn't resist sliding a hand underneath the others shirt, shoving it up a little. The little necklace that Takumi always wore jingled.

"Sensei.. Kiba.. I.." Takumi uttered but seeked out for Kiba's lips again then, getting a little bolder and pressing himself hungrily against the others form, feeling how Kiba slid his hand in his brunette hair and growled as he felt the other growing just as hot, hard and warm between his legs, rubbing against him needily. They continued being all growls and gnarls while discarding their garments hastily, each second seeming to be a waste of time as they felt the need grow to finally feel each other skin on skin. 

Kiba roamed his hands quickly over Takumi's chest as if he wanted to make up for all the lessons he had gazed at the student with forbidden thoughts. 

It was the same for Takumi who was finally able to enjoy the feeling of Kiba's hands on his body who tried to stroke him everywhere they could reach. 

"Inui-kun, I.. Oh God.. I want you so much" Kiba buried his head into the crane of Takumi's neck and Takumi swung his arms around the other, trying to throw himself even more at Kiba than he thought was possible. 

They began walking, more like stumbling, towards the bed but when they reached the couch, Takumi smirked a little and pulled Kiba down with him. 

"Forget about the bed," he breathed, "take me here and now."

Kiba moaned before biting down on Takumi's neck again, opening his pants with one hand while Takumi hastily did the same. He had waited so long to be with his professor like this. 

Kiba got up shortly to run to the bedroom and Takumi blushed a bit when he realized that Kiba had come back with lube and a condom, and what they were about to do. But he shook it off, he wanted this, wanted to do this with Kiba. 

Kiba was gentle as he prepared him and drank in every little whimper Takumi let out. Takumi was surprised he was that vocal when being on bottom but he couldn't have known. 

Kiba's fingers hurt a little as they stretched him but he tried to make up for it by kissing him everywhere, on his chest and his belly and licking over a nipple. 

"Oh God," Takumi moaned as Kiba skilfully rubbed his fingers against his prostate, and Takumi let his head fall back, letting go and fully enjoying being with Kiba like this. 

"Inui-kun... You drive me crazy," Kiba whispered against his skin, "are you okay? Can.. I?" 

Takumi nodded underneath the brunette bangs that he had cut a little shorter ever since he had become a university student. 

It was painful, that he couldn't deny, but Kiba had used more than enough lube, and he was sliding against him so his belly was stimulating his cock at the same time and by the time, Takumi got used to it and felt he wanted more. 

Kiba leaned forward and laced his fingers with the other as he began to thrust slowly. 

It seemed like a dream to him, the beauty underneath him so hot and tight for him with his lips parted and his neck stretched out. Kiba leaned forward to kiss along it as he kept his thrusts slow, the tip of his cock nudging against Takumi's prostate with every thrust. 

It was his secret pride, being able to aim like that so well. He was the type to want to please his lover and the melodic moans Takumi let out were his reward. 

Takumi sought out his lips again to kiss him lewdly, feeling close and needing him to speed up. He wasn't sure how to voice it so he tried to buck up his hips and Kiba understood, speeding up and fucking Takumi harder into the couch, making the other cry out in pleasure. 

Takumi didn't know anymore where he was or where up and down where as he was pulled down the spiral of lust together with the assistant professor who moaned his name over and over again as he jerked and came inside him. 

Takumi was close, so needy and Kiba pulled out quickly, throwing the condom away to lean down and take Takumi between his lips to get him off. 

"Kiba," Takumi moaned, "oh fuck" 

Kiba's lips worked him well, warm and eager and he was skilled and it didn't take long for Takumi to erupt and Kiba swallowed it all, watching with awe what Takumi looked like during exctasy. It was a very personal sight and he wanted to make it a dear memory to him. He thought it was amazing that Takumi let him see this side of him. 

"We should move," Kiba said sleepily as he lay on Takumi, half on and half next to him, as much space as the couch allowed. 

"I don't like that," Takumi said in his usual manner, and Kiba smiled. His smile got even brighter when he felt Takumi embracing him. 

"I want to go drinking with you again," Kiba said and Takumi nodded. 

"But this time, you can just call me," Takumi said and smiled. 


End file.
